


和好.

by This_Sh



Category: Red velvet.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Sh/pseuds/This_Sh
Relationships: 70 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	和好.

在我堵住裴珠泫唇瓣后的第三秒中，空气安静的不像样子。她的手指尖勾住了我腕上的发绳，那是我们上次？ 还是上上次出门购物后产物，它伴我飞过天际，在白云之上，挽起已经断的不像样子的发丝，如今却也不过被裴珠泫当做碍事的物件捋下，扔到我看不见的角落里，直到下一次机场忘事的兔子小姐怪罪我不与她佩戴Couple饰品时才会想起。

那时候它应该已经落了几层落尘，或者早已被拾进哪个置物柜，上面写着“bjh的ksg所有”因为写不下全名所以只得用扭曲的英文字母代替。我吻上裴珠泫的耳朵，用唇瓣勾勒她年少时落在耳骨的耳洞，细细的亲吻然后用舌尖挑逗小巧却精致的耳垂，不出所料的是裴珠泫已经无力制止我逾矩的动作。

我们的距离，我们的冷战，粉丝传谣的图片，GIF，视频，都被我细细品味。树立在我与裴珠泫中间的墙壁因粉丝的过度关注而放大。我回身给予宣美的拥抱与她给予后辈贴心的笑，都成为我们心照不宣不再对话对视的正当理由。

不属于彼此。  
如果这是最完美的结局，也许十年前的夏天我们就不该闯入彼此的生活。

假设要裴珠泫从我身上选择一个最值得称赞的进步，我想她会选择我的吻技。从生涩笨拙的试探到如今，抵着她后脑的掌心泛汗，我一点一点贴着她柔软的双唇厮磨，事态进一步发展的速度被我一再放缓，哪怕有一万个细节我也想逐个放大延长到足以让我清晰记住的地步。软舌描过她唇廓线一圈又润湿唇面，裴珠泫像是无心抵抗还是无力抵抗，抵开齿阀再到舌尖勾过她的交缠也进行得无比轻松，热气同津液一并交换，贝齿锋面不小心磕上下唇肉留下浅窝，裴珠泫吃痛才小小地叫了一声，但依旧没有推开我。我分不清我和她的体温谁更滚烫些，只知道我的手掌心里像是燃了一把火，其中是我与她的灵魂，就要燃烧殆尽。

裴珠泫不再沉默，准确的说是她变得主动起来了，先前的不语代表她的不认同，而如今的主动则向我揭示冷战告一段落，没有胜利者，也没有失败者，说句两败俱伤也不足为过。她脱下本就因拥吻而松散的罩衣，情动已经让樱红挺立，眼睛里有光，眼睛里有指引我前进的方向，我埋头吻向娇嫩的胸脯，指尖已经探去密林渴求甘露，不用多余前戏只接吻就已经打湿了底裤的珠泫姐姐，让我心甘情愿成为她身下的提线木偶，为她行事，让她欢愉，用被赞叹多次的指节进入禁区，进入紧致的窄道抽送。

这并不是我们第一次做爱。

在空调声嗡嗡作响的腻人的夏季，在无人的练习室，只属于我自己的车的后座，数不胜数的地方都曾留下裴珠泫与姜涩琪的痕迹。听着窗外蝉鸣望向窗外时我被身下的她唤回，其中夹杂对走神的娇嗔作怪，裴珠泫的手握紧了我身上那件被她手洗的白的不能再白的衬衫衣角时，我深入的指节感受她本就紧致的内壁缩紧到要我痛的皱眉时，我知道，她到达了顶峰。

我的姐姐，我的神。她向后仰的时候我能看到她漂亮的鼻梁，贝齿紧紧咬住朱红的唇瓣，还有那抑制不住的呻吟声在我本就不大的房间中，激荡，消散。

我嗤嗤的笑出声，引来被拧手背的钝痛，她说姜涩琪，你笑说什么。话语没有底气，因为我埋藏在她体内的手指经历甘霖后仍上瘾的耸动。我的神明，在我的手下情动，来不及恢复如初的潮红的脸颊又被操纵着如我所愿的通红。

于是我便听话的不再笑，我从来都是这样听她的话。说不要的时候一定会乖乖住手，不理会她渴求的肢体语言。说可以的时候直到黎明破晓才会为了行程，为了不被看出倪端住手。

我说姐姐，我没有笑。我决定不给她思索答话的时间，所以就这样说着的时候闲下的掌心还在她的胸脯上跳动，抚摸那好看的樱红，不出所料让她身形一顿，又一次瘫软，想说的话也咽回去。我掰开她的掌心，解放被愈攥愈紧的衣角，我说姐姐，不可以这样。如果衣服褶了你又要去洗，这样我们就更没时间了。

我说我刚刚真的没有笑，只是回想到窗外的蝉鸣声，他们说雄蝉鸣叫是为了引诱雌蝉来交配，所以我想起来，想起姐姐在我耳边的喘息声，不就是我还想要的意思吗？

我很乖的，姐姐不是知道吗。


End file.
